kurokonobasukefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Сингл Альбом Средней Школы Тейко
Сингл Альбом Средней Школы Тейко - CD-издание франшизы аниме Баскетбол Куроко, включающая песню в исполнении игроков Поколения Чудес и Куроко, а также мини-драму. Композиция "REGAL GENERATION" представлена в оригинальном, сольном исполнении каждого из персонажей, а также минусовой версии без вокала. Трек лист #''Мини-Драма ~ Kono chīmu de katsu!~ '' Файл:Kono chmu de katsu - Teiko (Short Drama).ogg #''REGAL GENERATION (все персонажи)'' Файл:REGAL GENERATION - Teiko (Ver.All Stars Kiseki no sedai).ogg #''REGAL GENERATION -Версия Куроко'' Файл:REGAL GENERATION - Ver.Kuroko Tetsuya.ogg #''REGAL GENERATION -Версия Кисе'' Файл:REGAL GENERATION - Ver.Kise Ryouta.ogg #''REGAL GENERATION -Версия Мидорима'' Файл:REGAL GENERATION - Ver.Midorima Shintarou.ogg #''REGAL GENERATION -Версия Аомине'' Файл:REGAL GENERATION - Ver.Aomine Daiki.ogg #''REGAL GENERATION -Версия Мурасакибара'' #''REGAL GENERATION -Версия Акаши'' #''REGAL GENERATION (минус-версия)'' Файл:REGAL GENERATION - Teiko (Off Vocal).ogg Слова REGAL GENERATION = - Английский = It’s alright, we’ll definitely make the shot, here we go to overwhelming victory! Never ever is there a reason to lose Never ever do we not put our pride on the line The rising and rotating loop (It won’t stop)? Exactly as stated, we’ll become invincible with this team The form of completion can be unprecedented (You’re in control)? Something extraordinary is hidden in our own unknown selves? A wide difference to the power we had up to now (I can feel that I am changing, we can feel that we are changing) Let’s hurry to beyond the now opened door (I know that I am growing, we know that we are growing everyday)? Turn up the acceleration (and make my way to) history’s strongest (ways of winning) Below impulse, we have something called conviction!!? Concentrating on what’s coming without blinking, the unprecedented glory is waiting for us? The world that we step into is the proof of brilliance, the moment where our development becomes real? We can definitely get there (by our own speeds) to where the place where light gathers? Pressure is the amount of our invincibilty (We should protect it)? The accumulated victories are on our shoulders and will strike back? If we become stronger thanks to our feelings of wanting to win (With all our power)? Happiness will always become the answer to the form of the future? Because we’re at a high level, we can make the best of our skills? (I can feel that I can do it, we feel that we can do it)? We can become even more free (Did you know that you are shining already?)? Your seriousness of yesterday will (make your day) and be renewed (in the winning days)? How far can we go tomorrow is a challenge to the self that we want to grab onto A glimmer is where the outcome of talent starts, a miracle starts to move if you try reaching out your hand? Even the headwind gets involved with a display of our arising power? We can definitely do it (a play that changes your real feelings) in the court where light gathers? We have something called conviction!!? Concentrating on what’s coming without blinking, the unprecedented glory is waiting for us? The world that we step into is the proof of brilliance, the moment where our development becomes real? We can definitely get there (by our own methods) to where the place where light gathers? Always believe in myself (Alright!!) overwhelming victory (We win!!)? We’re going to take it (Let’s go!!) because we are the regal generation (Yeah!!)? Never ever is there a reason to lose? Never ever do we not put our pride on the line Never ever do we feel that we’ll lose Never ever do we not continue into the radiance Ромадзи & Английская версия из http://ichigohaatsu.livejournal.com/ }} Интересные факты *Хотя Нижимура и Хаизаки также входили в состав баскетбольного клуба Тейко, артисты-сейю данных персонажей не участвуют в исполнении композиций данного альбома. Ссылки Навигация en:Teikō Junior High School Single Категория:Музыка